Einsam
by wandererred
Summary: Both Snow and Bigby are working late. Nothing goes as planned just as nothing ever does. Rated M for chapter 2 and onward. Snigby/Snowby smut (as there wasn't nearly enough...). Please enjoy and leave a review as this is my first experiment with writing anything sexual in nature! The title, 'Einsam', translates from German to English as 'Lonely'.
1. Chapter 1

Bigby had planned to turn off the lights in the business office that night; however, it was not empty as he had hoped. Among the large piles of manila folders, he caught Snow working feverishly, barely acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, I'm turning in for the night, you alright here?" He called out to her.

She responded hurriedly, not looking up, "Yeah, m'fine, goodnight." She pulled the elastic out of her hair, which sent it down her face in inky black curtains. He watched her attempt to finagle it into a bun again. She flinched and he heard a loud snap when the elastic finally gave way. The string of words that flowed from her mouth would have made a sailor blush. He shut the door quietly behind him, figuring she would not appreciate the audience.

 _Should probably check on her. She has been working all day._ He thought to himself as he pressed the elevator button. He thought of her having one of those 'late nights' again, all alone, probably finding nothing and then repeating the cycle the next night.

He left the apartment building and returned with two piping hot cups of coffee.

He didn't bother to knock, seeing as both of his hands were full. He called out to her, "I'm back, would you like some help? Or at least some company?"

She lifted her head out of her hands and smiled wryly at him, "Knew you wouldn't leave your damsel in distress."

He offered her one of the coffees and she snatched it out of his hand, before taking a big swig. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hot." She stated, a mouthful of coffee still present behind her lips.

"What did you expect? It's coffee." Bigby laughed and removed the lid from his, gently blowing at the surface of the liquid.

"Was hoping for scotch."

"You're joking." The man chuckled next to her.

"Only half." Snow smiled sheepishly at him, then looked back to her workspace. Her eyes closed slowly and her head returned to her hands.

"Looks like you're still trying to find who had ties to the Crooked Man." Bigby surveyed the desk in front of him. Files were stacked as high as the desk next to Snow's chair, and the piles in front of him looked to be even taller.

"Good eye, detective." Her voice was groggy and tired. She had turned into a ball of nerves that he couldn't untangle, although he desperately wanted to come to her aid.

"Sheriff," he corrected sarcastically, "Do you need help?" Bigby picked up the folder in front of her. In big block letters on the tab it read 'CHARMING'.

Snow slowly nodded and began picking through the rest of the pile to her right, "Just – I don't know. Look for anything strange. Were they ever unemployed for an extended period of time yet had absolutely no money problems? Do they have any special ties to those we already know are associated? And so on…" She blew a tendril of hair out of her face and began skimming through Bo Peep's file.

"It says here that Charming was allegedly unemployed for a long period of time, yet he still was extremely wealthy." Bigby laid the folder down in front of Snow, pointing to some tax forms from many years ago. He could see her wince away from the folder as if it carried a disease.

 _Now I feel like an asshole, I shouldn't have asked._ He regretted shoving that prick's file in her face.

"Yeah, um…he was a prince back in the Homelands." She brought her sleeve up to her eye and quickly averted her gaze. Bigby swiftly plucked the folder from her field of view and continued skimming through other Fables' records.

A long silence followed.

Snow continued to compare tax reports and travel itineraries to Fables' records until she finally lolled her head back and closed her eyes.

Her chest rose and fell with each short breath, becoming deeper as she relaxed into the soft plush of the armchair she was seated in.

"It sucks." She said flatly.

Bigby looked up from his undone pile of records and cocked his head to the side, "Hmm?"

"Not the job, per say," Snow sat up straighter and placed her hands on the desk in front of her, "the situation. We are here to look out for Fables – THAT'S OUR JOB – YET everyone goes to the Crooked Man because it's easy. We can't be there for everyone, and the ones who fall through the cracks end up like Faith and Lily. I can't have this be how we are known! We are all we have, and if we don't have each other, then we are all ALONE."

Snow punctuated her last word by letting her head fall forward and her shoulders slump.

Bigby sat, stunned, in his chair. She was so vulnerable in this state, like she would fracture if he even breathed near her. Despite this, he laid his palm on top of her hand, gently rubbing it back and forth. Snow looked up at him and he spoke,

"You're good at your job. You do everyone's job here – hell, you even do my job sometimes," he looked down at their hands and felt his face grow hot, "We aren't perfect, and you can't protect everyone, Snow. Sometimes people go astray, shit happens. What we need is someone who can keep it together even when everyone else's shit is falling apart. And that's you." He began to curl his fingers into her palm and she reciprocated, looking at him with a smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes.

 _That could have been worded better._ He thought, cursing his quick mouth and slow mind.

"But I just feel so alone, Bigby." She briefly glanced at their hands.

"You're not the only one who is lonely, Snow." She tilted her head up to look into his face. Her eyes glistened under a veil of fresh tears, piercing into Bigby's gaze. He squeezed her hand once more before letting go and rising from his chair.

His expression was tormented, as if he was simultaneously holding back more that he had to say and also regretting that he had said too much.

He looked towards the door and then back to Snow, "Let's just go back to our apartments and tackle this in the morning, we both could use some sleep. Especially you."

As he began to make his way towards the door, Snow called out for him,

"Wait." She caught up to where he had turned around and blocked his path to the door,

"Are you lonely, Bigby?"

Her hand rose to meet the stubble on his right cheek and he froze. She felt his breathing become ragged at her touch, but she did not falter. Instead, she stepped closer, cutting the distance between them in half.

 _Is this really happening?_

Bigby could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Snow's hand met his cheek. He met her tender eyes only for a second before raising his hand to cover hers.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_

"Snow…" He purred, hearing her breathing become shallow as her face came closer to his. Their short breaths filled the silence of the dimly lit office. He moved his face so that he could inhale her scent from her palm. They had never been this close before.

In a moment of either great stupidity or courage, he placed his other hand on her waist and responded, "Are you?" Pulling her into him. Her scent became even more intoxicating this close.

"Yes." She murmured, and softly brushed her lips against his.

He didn't move. Just the feeling of her mouth caressing his was enough to make his knees weak. He gripped her waist a little tighter and dropped his hand to her other hip. She pulled him in closer, placing both hands on his face and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Her scent was filing his lungs. It felt like she was flooding into his soul, patching up every crack and making him whole again. He was forgetting to breathe, but he didn't care, he could have sat like this for the rest of his life. He could feel her lips moving over his, and he matched her movements. His one hand strayed up to the small of her back where he drew delicate circles across her spine. She dropped her hands and gripped the front of his shirt, pressing herself into his strong form.

Bigby's movements were hesitant as he slowly tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss. His head was swimming and he let out a low growl as he felt her tongue trace the inside of his upper lip. He reciprocated and raised his hand to knot in her soft raven hair. Their tongues collided for a brief second and they both shivered. Snow moaned sweetly into the kiss and ran her fingers through his thick brown locks. Their lips separated and they rested their foreheads against each other's, eyes still closed.

 _Fuck. No going back from that._


	2. Chapter 2

When Snow opened her eyes, she saw something she had never seen in Bigby before. His eyes were smoldering with passion, and his mouth was hanging open slightly; his breath still escaping in ragged bursts. She loosened her grip on his shirt and smoothed the folds against his musclebound chest. She kept her hands near the collar of his shirt and slowly began to remove his tie.

 _What's she doing?_ He surveyed her face, finding she had been overtaken by the same primal desire that he was feeling. It was so foreign to him, yet it felt so right. He felt that raw emotion was taking over the both of them, then.

Bigby's heart was racing underneath her palm and his eyes were wide as she dropped his tie to the floor.

Snow looked deep into his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. This time, she ended it by nibbling on his lower lip, her teeth releasing it at just the right moment so as to make him breathlessly mumble her name. She placed a hand on either side of his shirt and began to work at the first button, peppering his face with delicate kisses. His eyes closed briefly and she felt his hands leave her hair. They came to rest on her wrists just as she had begun to undo the second button. She looked up and his eyes were frantic; she couldn't exactly place what he was thinking at that very moment, but she continued to work the buttons on his shirt. About halfway down, his grip tightened and she could finally see a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

 _How far are we gonna take this?_

He was afraid, "Snow, oh my god. Are you-?"

His shoulders tensed when she grabbed his hands and placed them at the collar of her shirt. She leaned in to the side of his face and exhaled into his ear, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you big guy." Snow pulled back and watched his eyes smolder, darting down to the collar of her shirt. He glanced up at her one more time and she nodded in approval.

Bigby's hands fumbled with the first few buttons, but he gained confidence as he worked his way down to the waistband of her skirt. Snow untucked the hem of her shirt and undid the last few buttons before letting her blouse flutter to the floor.

 _She was so –_

"Wow." He breathed and Snow responded with a delicate, albeit nervous, laugh.

His amber colored eyes swept across her collarbone, following the subtle dips and curves of her chest. He brushed his palm across her neckline, sweeping tendrils of hair out of the crevice between her breasts.

A slight flush had risen to her neck and face when Snow dropped her shirt to the floor. She felt a shiver pass through her body when his grip tightened and he raised a hand to caress her neck. She softly sighed at the warmth of his palm against her body and continued to work on his buttons. Once his shirt was opened, Snow ran a slender finger down his bare chest.

Bigby shuddered at her touch and his mouth crashed back into Snow's ruby red lips. She returned the kiss, much less hesitant that before, and began pushing Bigby's shirt off of his shoulders. Once it was added to their pile of discarded clothes, she began working at the clasp of her bra.

Bigby paused again and she groaned at the absence of his warmth against her mouth, "What is it?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Snow, what are we doing?" His muscular chest rose and fell with each breath he took. They were both staring at each other wildly, unblinking, waiting for the other to make the decision for them. Snow left Bigby's arms and sashayed to the desk at the back of the room. She took care to move the piles of folders despite her trembling hands. She turned back around to find Bigby still in the same stance as before, his chest heaving and his eyes staring hungrily. He had been trying to hide it earlier, but his shadow in the dimly lit office had completely given away his arousal. He noticed her eyeing his more pronounced parts and he turned towards the desk.

Snow perched herself on the edge of the desk and coyly beckoned him over with an outstretched hand. He obliged. Once he was within a reasonable distance, Snow hiked up her skirt to her waist and kicked off her shoes. He was flush with the desk now, his face only inches away from hers.

"Stress relief." Her eyes twinkled deviously in the low-light of the room, holding his gaze. He shuddered under her touch once more as Snow followed the same line as before, only this time she did not stop as his waistband. She continued to let her hand fall, gently brushing her hand over his groin. He closed his eyes and lolled his head back, sighing her name. She made one more pass and rested her hand on the clasp of his belt. She looked at him quizically, and he nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," he stammered, all of the blood from his brain now pooling in his lower half, "and this helps both of us, I guess."

 _Fucking wordsmith over here._ They both didn't care.

Bigby's belt fell to the floor with a loud clang. It startled him, and Snow laughed darkly at his nerves. She moved her hands to her back and undid the clasps of her bra, exposing her breasts to the chill of the room. She wrapped both of her legs around his middle and brought them flush with each other. Bigby sighed at the heat of her breasts against his chest, and let his hands glide through her hair, down her shoulders, finally coming to rest right above her perfect bust. She guided his hands the rest of the way, savoring the delicious feeling of his rough hands on her bare breasts. He swallowed hard and cupped both of them as he leaned in to kiss her deeply. She ground herself against his hardened manhood and he made a low rumbling sound deep in his chest.

Bigby flicked his tongue into Snow's mouth, causing her legs to tighten around his middle. He placed both of his hands on either side of her and began to move his pelvis in slow circles against her core. She broke from the kiss and laid back on the desk, her hands above her head.

"Oh, Bigby." She moaned as he bent down to kiss her jawline. He trailed kisses all the way into the dip between her breasts, following it with an even slower trail returning to her neck. There he nibbled at the soft, pale flesh beneath his mouth, repositioning himself and lightly trailing his hand along her collarbone. He returned his lips to hers and began trailing his free hand down her chest, across her taut stomach, and over the fabric of her skirt. He paused, but she led his hand under the folds of her skirt and against the fabric of her panties. Bigby gently ran a finger down the middle of the fabric, causing Snow to squirm under him, throwing her head back.

Bigby took a brief second to think about what he was doing. He finally had the woman of his dreams all to himself and she wanted him. If she allowed it, he would have gladly licked, kissed and caressed every part of her perfect body. This was not how he planned going about this at all, but they were just getting started.

Snow propped herself up on her elbows and gently nudged Bigby's face away from her own. He looked at her, and stood upright allowing her to be in a seated position. She reached behind her back and unzipped her skirt, shimmying it down her legs until it was at Bigby's feet. She looked so breathtaking before him. The shadows of the office played across her face, making all of her features look sharp against the ivory glow of her skin.

She nudged herself off of the desk and Bigby stepped back, letting her kneel in front of him. She let her fingers play at his waistband, teasing him. Looking up at him with desire in her eyes, their gazes met and he nodded for her to continue. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. She took both his slacks and boxers in one motion, freeing his erection. Snow continued to work his pants down his legs until they were pooled at his feet. He tried to kick them off, but he remembered that he still had his shoes on.

"So you don't run away from me." Snow smiled up at him.

"Never." Bigby shuddered with anticipation, a delicious chill running down his spine.

Snow gingerly took hold of his cock and – "Ahh, Snow, stop, please." He bent forward and one of his hands landed on her shoulder. She looked up at him, confused and rose to her feet again.

"I…Um…It's probably been a little more than awhile," He looked down at his throbbing erection, "I will be rusty."

"I see." she responded, placing her hands at the waistband of her panties and quickly shrugging them down her thighs. She used one hand to pull his mouth to hers and the other to back them up onto the desk. Bigby briefly pulled away from the kiss and leaned Snow back on the desk.

"Don't you, uh," he struggled to find the words as he was hovering over her, "need a little something?" He tried to sound as dark and sexy as possible, but her expression told him he was being the exact opposite.

"Hmm," she sighed against his lips, parting her legs wider for him, "are you saying you want to taste me Mister Wolf?"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled into her mouth. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her lower abdomen. Her eyes closed and he continued to move his hand lower until his fingers were resting just above her clit. He took his thumb and began massaging it in slow circles. His lips traced the outline of her jaw and she sighed pleasantly into his hair.

 _How was she managing to be so sexy?_

He let his fingers tease themselves at her entrance and he felt her breathing hitch. She knotted her fingers into his hair and pulled his ear up to her mouth, breathlessly whispering, "Please, Bigby."

He dipped his index finger inside of her, suppressing her moans with his lips. She moved her hands up to his face and brought her pelvis up towards his hand. Bigby pressed another finger into her wet folds, gliding them in and out of her slowly. He mimicked the motions of her hips with his hand and she moaned his name softly, pulling away from the kiss to look deep into his eyes.

He untangled her fingers from his hair and lowered himself to his knees before the desk. He gently kissed the inside of her thigh, tickling her with his stubble. She giggled and brought her knees closer together allowing him to loop his arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk.

She looked at him longingly and laid her head back on the desk, arms falling lazily at her sides.

He gently kissed her sex and she sighed. Taking this as a sign he was doing alright, he opened his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around her clit. She rotated her hips against his mouth. Her lips parted and her back arched in response to the heat that was building in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my god." Her moans were turning him on even more… _If that was even possible_. He swirled his tongue faster around her peak and Snow matched his speed. He splayed one of his palms against her stomach while keeping the other looped around her thigh, bringing her warmth closer to his face.

Snow was panting now against the rhythmic movements of his tongue, but he was not done. He slowed his pace and brought his tongue to rest at her entrance. Allowing her a few beats to catch her breath, he gently licked along the length of her slit. He took in every smell, sound and taste from that moment. Snow's legs twitched at the pleasure that coursed through her lower half. When he went back for another pass, though, she had a different idea. She gently tugged on his hair, signaling for him to climb back on top of her again. Once he was brought up to her eye level, she savored her taste against his lips. She reached down to grab his erection again, this time delicately stroking his shaft. He whimpered against her lips and she broke away from the kiss.

"Still time to back out." She whispered meekly, her cheeks flushed. His hot breath was teasing itself along the nape of her neck and he looked up into her eyes.

"Fuck no." She was met with the now familiar taste of his lips and they repositioned themselves on the desk. She raised her hips slightly and Bigby looped his arm around her middle, spreading his palm against her back.

Snow positioned her entrance at the tip of his cock, guiding it into her sex. He dipped his head to watch her and followed through, pushing himself inside of her. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the feeling of gliding into her wet folds, slowly pressing into her until their bodies were flush. She gripped his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. She watched their bodies connect, her lips parted and she raised her hips to allow him to bury himself deeper inside of her.

Bigby took a deep breath and began to drawn his cock back out, focusing on keeping a steady rhythm. He dipped himself inside of her once again, and began to pick up speed. She tightened her legs around his waist, clenching herself around him tightly. Their gasps filled the expansive office, growing louder with each thrust. Bigby leaned himself down to kiss her chest, guiding his mouth up to her lips. She panted underneath him, calling out his name into the darkness of the office around the kiss. She could feel the warmth continuing to grow inside of her abdomen.

"Bigby…" she moaned against his lips, driven wild with lust.

Bigby was already beginning to feel himself losing control, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer. Snow spoke up just as Bigby was drawing himself out of her, stopping him and saying,

"Lay down," she lifted herself off of the desk and Bigby sat on the ground, positioning himself on the floor beside her, "I'm sure you'll like this." He kicked his shoes off and she slid his pants down past his ankles.

She crawled on top of his naked form, pausing to kneel over his hardened manhood. She gripped the base of his cock and lowered herself onto him. He growled and grabbed her hips. She leaned her hands onto his shoulders and began to rock back and forth, feeling his palms press harder against her ass. He leaned his head back all of the way against the rug and looked up at Snow. She sat up a little straighter and allowed him to buck up into her gently, matching her new rhythm.

"Ahh, shit." He breathed, his feet flexing from the pressure that was building up in his lower half. He moved his hands from Snow's hips and she laced their fingers together as she bounced up and down against his body. He felt her walls tighten around him, a movement that sent both of them into temporary ecstasy as Snow's lips parted and she lolled her head back, gasping. He was still suspended in disbelief that this was really happening, yet here Snow was, on top of him.

Snow dropped his hands and knit her fingers into her own hair. Their gasps were beginning to crescendo as both of them were approaching ecstasy.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Snow repeated, her hands unlacing themselves from her hair and roughly gripping Bigby's shoulders. She dug her nails in while they were increasing their speed. Snow felt herself tightening around him and she braced herself for the intense wave of ecstasy that was fast approaching.

Snow closed her eyes tightly and cried out as intense pleasure radiated through her body. Bigby felt a rush of new wetness coat his cock as Snow rode out her orgasm. He continued bucking his hips gently into her until he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. His lower half tightened and Snow felt his hot cum spilling up into her. They continued to buck weakly against each other, panting and kissing until Snow collapsed, exhausted, onto Bigby's chest. He buried his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head. He breathed in the thick air around them, the smells of their two bodies were intertwining as they had.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow nuzzled into Bigby's neck, moving on top of him against his more sensitive parts. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her, drawing her as close to him as he could. She sighed against his collarbone and goosebumps broke out along his torso. He couldn't get enough of this – of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck. His hand trailed down her back, leaving gentle paths in the sweat that had broken out on her back sometime in between now and their first kiss.

 _Or their first time making love…_

Bigby's breath caught in his throat as he finally reflected on what had transpired.

The woman he loved for so many years…he had her. Or did he? Was this really just nothing, as she had played it off before? He tried to wrack his brain for how they had ended up a sweaty tangle of limbs on the floor of the business office.

 _Coffee._ He had brought her coffee, but how did it turn into something like this?

Snow stiffened and placed one of her hands next to his head. She pushed herself off of the ground and Bigby instinctively tightened his grip on her. She looked him in the eyes, tenderly, amber meeting sky blue, and she laughed lightly, "I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him and softly pecked him on the lips. He mumbled in understanding and she repositioned her arms around his neck, returning her face to the crook of his neck.

Bigby relaxed and continued tracing lazy patterns on her back. He decided he would be present. There would be a time to awkwardly remove themselves from each other's embrace, and there would be another time for dressing in silence, stealing glances at each other's bodies. There would be even more time for an uncomfortably long goodbye, followed by even longer walks back to their apartments. This was not any of those times.

He thought of the cigarettes he had stashed in his pocket. All of this time, he had used them to dull his senses around Snow; to block out the tantalizing vision of someone who would never be his. Now, with her scent on his clothes, in his hair and her taste on his mouth, he wanted to have her this close all the time.

The smell of her arousal had hung thickly in the air when she stopped him from leaving, and even now it lingered in the air surrounding them.

He wasn't about to dull any part of his senses, not when he had so much to take in.


End file.
